


Sodium Fine

by ElementalEel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalEel/pseuds/ElementalEel
Summary: Peridot is a freshman at Beach City University and hates her chemistry class. But maybe her hot lab TA will change her mind??Endgame Lapidot. Past Peridot / Yellow Diamond's Pearl.





	1. Freakin' 7:30 am Chem Lecture

 

Peridot hated chemistry. She took advanced chemistry in high school for the sole purpose of not having to take Chemistry in college, but alas, Beach City University, the rigorous university that it was, did not accept the credit. So that is why she was stuck going to a chem lecture on Monday at 7:30 in the morning.

"Why do I even have to take this class?" Peridot mumbled, walking down the hallway of the Chemistry building. "I'm in computer engineering, not chemistry!"

"Hey P-Dot!!" yelled a voice behind her.

Peridot stopped and turned around as a Latina with long purple hair ran to catch up with her. "Oh hey Amethyst," Peridot deadpanned.

"You heading to Chemistry lecture with Professor Sapphire right now??" Amethyst asked as they resumed walking.

"Yup," Peridot sighed.

Peridot wasn't sure how she felt about the other girl. When Peridot had arrived to their shared dorm room late last night (yup they're roommates), the room already had clothes and empty snack wrappers on the ground with posters of various rock bands and wrestlers all over the walls. Peridot had sighed when she saw the mess, wondering how on earth someone could trash the room before classes had even started. But Peridot was tired from having to move to Beach City pronto, so she just brought all of her boxes in and unpacked.

And while Peridot was unpacking her TV and PS4, Amethyst entered the room, took one glance at the video games and alien themed stuff, and called her a nerd. Now Peridot knew that she was smart, liked video games and sci-fi stuff, wore glasses, and could be kind of awkward, b-but that didn't mean she was a nerd!

Peridot huffed at the memory before suddenly running into Amethyst's back as the purple haired girl suddenly stopped.

"Yo P-Dot, we're here!" Amethyst exclaimed excitedly before running into the lecture hall.

Peridot shook her head. She didn't understand how someone could be so excited at 7:30 in the morning, especially about chemistry, but she suspected it had something to do with the monster energy drink Amethyst was drinking this morning and the fact that the Latina's major was food science, so chemistry was actually useful for her.

"What a goof -" Peridot was interrupted as someone ran right into her, knocking her and her stuff to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going, clod!" Peridot exclaimed as she gathered her stuff. As she went to reach for her Chem book, a tan hand touched hers and she felt electricity run up her arm. She pulled her arm back immediately and looked up to meet intense dark blue eyes.

HOLY SHIT. This woman was HOT! She had short blue hair, tan skin, and was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, and a blue and black flannel shirt.

"Hey, sorry cutie, I think you dropped this," mystery woman smiled, picking up Peridot's chemistry textbook and handing it back to her.

Peridot's face turned red as she blurted out, "Do you have 11 protons?? BECAUSE YOU'RE SODIUM FINE!"

OMG she did not just say that out loud! Peridot slapped a hand over her mouth as her face flushed red for an entirely different reason.

Mystery girl looked shocked for a second and then her face split into a huge smile as she started laughing. She stood up, winked at Peridot, and walked away. "See ya later ~"

Peridot watched as she walked away before shaking her head and picking up the rest of her stuff and heading into the lecture room.

"Hey P-Dot over here!" Amethyst yelled from one of the middle rows, waving her arms to catch the blondes attention.

Peridot walked over to Amethyst as the Latina moved her backpack off the empty seat next to her for the blonde.

"Thanks," Peridot said, sliding into the seat.

"Why's your face all red? See someone cute or something?" Amethyst teased.

Peridot groaned and her face flushed even more.

Luckily, she was saved by the bell as the Professor started talking.

"Hello and welcome to Chemistry 115, Introductory Chemistry. My name is Professor Sapphire and I hope you enjoy this course this semester," Professor Sapphire said, writing her name on the white board.

Peridot tuned out all of the professor's introductions to the course as she got out her notebook and pen to take notes later. Even though she hated Chemistry, that didn't mean she planned to get anything less than an A in the course!

"This course also contains a lab portion, where you will be able to get hands on with the material. Each lab will be led by a teaching assistant. If you have any questions, feel free to also reach out to them for help. One of our TA's is here now. Miss Lapis Lazuli, if you would please stand."

Peridot's eyes popped out of her head as she turned around and saw the same girl from earlier stand up and wave to everyone with a smile.

"Hi everyone! I'm Lapis Lazuli and I look forward to working with all of you!" Lapis smiled.

Lapis caught Peridot's eye and winked at her before sitting back down. Peridot blushed before turning back around, now completely drowning out everything Professor Sapphire was saying.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're sodium (so damn) fine!
> 
> I haven't written anything in a long time, so constructive criticism is definitely appreciated! Thanks and enjoy your day! : D
> 
> The art is from me. Follow me on tumblr @ElementalEel for more!


	2. Freakin' 7:30 am Chem Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot realizes she has the hottest Lab TA at school.... Or ever.

Peridot was reminded of how much she hated chemistry when she had to get up at 6:30 a.m. again for her 7:30 a.m. Tuesday Lab section. But then again, it may or may not be her fault for staying up until 3:00 a.m. playing Overwatch.

"Freakin' chemistry," Peridot grumbled, yawning as she stepped into the chemistry lab room. There were 3 long rows of lab stations running down the room with a demo station up front as well as a projector screen and whiteboard. Each lab station had three seats, and by the time Peridot had arrived (albeit, a few minutes early, but late considered by first week standards), there was only one seat left. 

Peridot walked over to the empty seat and noticed at the station sat a boy with dark brown curly hair and a girl with brown hair and glasses. 

The boy turned and smiled at Peridot as she sat down. She could practically see the stars in her eyes as he cheerfully said, "Hi! My name's Steven! It's nice to meet you!" 

The girl next to him shyly waved at Peridot with a smile. "Hey, I'm Connie, it's nice to meet you," Connie said, holding her hand out for a handshake. 

Peridot shook her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Peridot. Nice to meet you both too."

"Looks like we'll be lab buddies for the whole semester!" Steven exclaimed pumping a fist into the air. 

Connie giggled at his antics. "Yes, quite the bunch. The animations major, the biology major, and the..." She paused and gave Peridot a questioning look. "What's your major again?" 

"Computer Engineering," Peridot stated, grabbing her notebook and pen out of her backpack.

Steven gasped. "Awesome! Are you going to build cool robots?!" 

Peridot paused at that. To be fully honest, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with it. Everyone, especially her mom, had always told her she was good at math and science, so there she was in engineering. Her mom wanted her to work for her company, and Peridot sort of just accepted it. She did like computers and technology though. "Yeah, I'm planning on working for Homeworld Corp, you know the giant corporation. My m-" Peridot paused and realized she didn't want to tell them that, so she just ended lamely with a "So yeah."

Steven didn't seem to notice as his eyes sparkled. "That's so cool!!"

"Huh, I wonder where the TA is?" Connie asked, looking at her wrist watch. 

Peridot glanced at the clock and it was 7:29 a.m. The Lab TA was going to be late soon. Peridot felt anxious all of a sudden, wondering if the TA was Lapis. Peridot blushed thinking about yesterday and how soft the other girl's hand was. I wonder if it's soft all over.... Peridot's face flushed even more at the thought as her mind went even further into the gutter. 

Peridot shook her head. _What am I doing? I'm being ridiculous. I only met her yesterday and we barely interacted! This makes no logical sense. She's probably not even the TA for this lab. There are over 1,500 students in this course with about 30 students in each lab, which means about 50 different lab sections. The chances of Lapis being the TA for this particular lab are small, maybe around 6% (assuming each TA only had 3 lab sections). So there was no way, no how, the math -_

**Slam!**

Peridot was interrupted from her thoughts by the slamming of the door being opened. She looked up and there standing in the doorway was Lapis, breathing heavily. They locked eyes for a second, dark green meeting dark blue, before Lapis let a small smile cross her face, causing Peridot to blush and look down towards her desk. 

"Sorry, I'm late guys, I got caught up in some lab work," Lapis explained, calming her breath as she walked to the front of the room. Peridot thought she saw Lapis's eyes shift a little when she said that, but it could've just been her tired brain imagining things. 

Lapis ran a hand through her short blue hair before smiling, "My name is Lapis Lazuli and I'll be your TA for this lab section." She turned towards the white board and wrote her name and email in blue ink. "And this is my email. My office hours for now are Thursday from 1 to 3; however, they are subject to change to fit your guys' needs." 

Peridot listened and jotted down notes as Lapis went on to explain lab safety and requirements. Lapis was actually pretty good at explaining things. Peridot wasn't sure why she was so surprised.

"And that's it for today!" Lapis said, wrapping everything up. "You guys are free to go and don't forget about the prelab questions for next week!" 

Everyone started gathering their belongings together and leaving the room, Peridot included. 

"See ya later, Peridot!" Steven said, leaving the room with Connie. 

Peridot was about to leave the room when a voice called out, "Hey, I think you dropped this." 

Peridot turned around to see Lapis holding out her Camp Pining Hearts wallet. The blonde looked at her backpack to see that she had forgotten to zip her smallest compartment after putting away her pen. 

Peridot smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," she said, taking the wallet from Lapis and putting it in her backpack. _There's that electricity again..._

"You're welcome, uh - " Lapis's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Peridot," Peridot supplied, zipping up her backpack. 

"Peridot," Lapis said, trying the name out. Peridot felt heat flow through her body at the way her name rolled off Lapis's tongue. She looked around the room and realized they were the only two people there. 

"That's a fantastic show by the way." Lapis pointed at her backpack. "Percy and Pierre are definitely the OTP."

Peridot’s head whipped back to face Lapis at the mention of her favorite shipping. "YES EXACTLY!" she exclaimed, excited to meet another person who shipped the obviously superior pairing. "Pierre is a skilled camper and a brute. Percy is the best at aquatics. Both of them together create the best battle formation and are obviously the best pairing objectively."

Lapis chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm glad to see someone else agrees," she said "Well, I guess I better let you go to your next class. See ya later~" she winked before turning around to go pick up her stuff from the lab. 

Peridot blushed and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Wait! Are you made of Copper and Tellerium? Because you're CuTe!" 

Lapis paused and looked over her shoulder with mischief in her eyes. She winked and smirked, "I know." before continuing walking to the front of the room.

Peridot blushed even more and ran out the door, wondering why she had said that instead of just saying "See ya later too".

Peridot sighed, walking to her next class. "Maybe tomorrow...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos!!! : D
> 
> Lol Steven is an animations major and Connie is a biology major. 
> 
> I love hearing your guys' thoughts! 
> 
> My tumblr is: ElementalEel


	3. Freakin' Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lapidot with a side of crazy exes. ; )

"Hey Peridot ~"

Peridot opened her eyes to find herself standing at the lab bench. "Huh?" She looked up and saw Lapis and almost had a nose bleed right there. Lapis was wearing extremely short shorts and a short crop top that left nothing to the imagination. "Lazuli?"

Lapis sashayed closer to the lab bench and winked. "Yes baby~" 

Peridot started backing up instinctively but suddenly her back hit a wall and the lab bench disappeared, leaving her in Lapis's direct path. Her hands started sweating. She looked around the room to find it empty except for the two of them.

"Lazuli," Peridot sweated as Lapis got close to her and caressed her shoulder with her right hand. "What are you doing?" 

Lapis's eyes were lidded as she looked down at Peridot beneath her, causing shivers to run down the blonde's spine. "Peri," Lapis purred, bringing her other hand to gently caress Peridot's cheek. Peridot's face turned beet red. 

"Lazuli," Peridot squeaked and gently brought up her hands to push Lapis away, but felt her strength vanish when the blue haired girl bent down to nibble on her earlobe, her breath hot.

"Billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second......" Lapis whispered into her ear, hand trailing down Peridot's chest. "Mind if I join in?" 

Peridot's face turned red as she felt heat pool into her lower regions. "Uhh-" 

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Peridot woke up with a gasp, suddenly sitting up and fumbling around for her phone. She grabbed her glasses and phone from the table next to her, put her glasses on, and looked at her phone screen. She felt a knot begin to form in her stomach. Great. What did _she_ want?

Peridot answered the phone with a deadpan "Hello". She looked at her roommate’s bed and noticed that it was empty. Amethyst must be in class or something. 

"What took you so long to answer the phone? You know your mother doesn't like to be kept waiting," a high pitch voice chided on the other side of the phone. 

Peridot's grip tightened on the phone. "Well, if mother wanted to talk, she would have called me herself instead of having her secretary call me," she said in a short voice. "So what do you want, Amara?"

Amara huffed, and Peridot could practically see the other girl picking at her long, manicured fingernails. "First off, Yellow Diamond is an extremely busy woman being the gracious CFO of a giant corporation that she is. She doesn't have time for menial tasks," Amara stated matter-of-factly. 

Peridot scoffed. Menial task, yeah right, like she was a "menial task".

"Second," Amara continued. "Ms. Diamond wanted me to check up on you and make sure you weren't slacking off since she's paying so much for you to go to college. Not that she has anything to worry about since you're a boring nerd." She had mumbled the last part, but Peridot heard every word and she was pissed.

"Okay first off, Mother is paying zero dollars for me to go to college since I received a full ride for my phenomenal academics and second, that sounds pretty uncharacteristic of Mother to be ‘checking up on me’. And third, I am not a nerd! Stop saying that!" Peridot ranted with clenched teeth. 

"You. Are. A. Boring. Nerd." Amara emphasized each word like she was talking to a five year old. "And I'd be surprised if anyone wanted to date you."

Peridot's blood ran cold for a second, but then it ran super hot. "Well you dated me, what does that say about you, huh??" Peridot retorted. 

Amara scoffed. "Please, you and I both know I only dated you for your mother."

Peridot seethed with barely controlled rage. "Whatever, bye clod," she said shortly before hanging up the phone. She threw her phone down on the bed in front of her with a small scream as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. 

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt.**

Peridot looked at the screen as it showed she had received a text. 

CrazyEx: Ms. Diamond wants your part of the Kindergarten project by the end of the semester.

Peridot dismissed the text before flopping back down on the bed with a huff. Sometimes her mother would commission her to work on different parts of projects for her and the Kindergarten project was the latest one. The blonde wasn't sure what the Kindergarten project was, but her part had been simple enough. She was mostly done with it.

Peridot sat up and moved her phone to her bed side table before getting up and stretching.

Slam!

"Hey P-Dot!" Amethyst called out excitedly, slamming the dorm room door open. 

Peridot jumped three feet in the air. "Amethyst! What the heck!?" She squeaked, gripping her chest.

Amethyst smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I got super excited," she explained before running over to Peridot. "But guess what? Are you ready to PAR-TAY!???" She said, pumping her fist into the air with each syllable.

"Not really, no," Peridot deadpanned, moving over to her closet to get her clothes for the day.

"Well, guess you're going to anyways because my older sister, Jasper, is throwing the sickest party Friday night!!"

Peridot stopped and eyed Amethyst warily. "Okay and this pertains to me because...?"

"Because we're obviously going!" Amethyst said matter of factly.

"We? I'm not going anywhere."

"But, c'mon P-dot, it'll be fun!!" 

"No," Peridot said, picking out a pair of dark green cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. She grabbed her clothes and bathroom supplies, intending to head to the bathroom for her morning routine.

"Aww don't be such a nerd. Live a little!" 

Peridot froze at the word "nerd". She was NOT a nerd. "Okay fine!" Peridot relented. She grabbed her supplies and headed to the bathroom as she heard Amethyst yell out a "That's my girl" over her back. 

Peridot walked over to the bathroom and stood in front of one of the sinks. She set her stuff down before looking at the mirror in front of her. A girl with messy blonde hair, tired dark green eyes, pale skin, slightly chubby cheeks, and numerous freckles and acne scars starred back. The blonde had never thought of herself as ugly per say, but she had never thought of herself as attractive either. 

What if Amara was right? What if she was just a boring ugly nerd that nobody wanted? Who would date her? 

A brief thought of Lapis flashed through her mind before she pushed the thought away. _There's no way someone as hot and cool as Lapis could be into someone like me._

Peridot shook her head. Why was she being so negative like this? She was the great and lovable Peridot!! Besides, logically speaking, looks were superficial as everyone ages with time. 

Peridot nodded determinedly before remembering that she had just agreed to go to a party. She grimaced. 

Oh no, what did she get herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooooo, Peri, you're amazing. Yup, Amara is Yellow Pearl.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments! I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story (or just in general), so please comment below. 
> 
> I recently added a drawing I made for Chapter 1, so please go look at it if you want to. I'm going to try to draw more fan art for the story, and my goal is to upload chapters and fan art at the same time for chapters that have art. 
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr @ElementalEel


End file.
